


burning the midnight oil

by shmulia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A mishmash of OUAT seasons and Buffy references, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Divergence - S2, F/M, Honestly this is barely an au, Saviour/Slayer!Emma, Vampire!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmulia/pseuds/shmulia
Summary: "But when things had finally, finally started to settle, it turned out Regina’s curse had some small print to it, courtesy of Mr. Gold. And although Emma had shrugged it off – really, how much weirder could her life get? – it turned out that Storybrooke had been created right on top of a little something called the Hellmouth, which would open if the curse was broken. And that, according to Henry’s book, meant vampires.Enter Killian Jones."S2 canon divergence.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	burning the midnight oil

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I wanted to do a Halloween prompt ficathon, which did not go to plan at all. Instead of 31 mini ficlets, I ended up getting ridiculously into the prompt "this vampire wants to bite me but i won’t invite them in, so they’re trying to talk me into it" ft. Captain Swan, and voilà! 13k words later, here we are.
> 
> Thanks to Hannah for betaing what was meant to be a 1k fic - you're the best!

The knock on the door was, at this point, not a surprise. Emma swung it open, one eyebrow raised at the figure she knew would be waiting.

Hook stood there, a hipflask held up to Emma’s eyeline, and winked. “You wouldn’t deny a man a drink this fine fall evening, would you, love?”

The eye roll was practically second nature at this point, as Emma folded her arms. Her black turtleneck was thick, but not enough to keep off the chill of the air from the hallway. “I’m not in the mood for a drink. Or a man,” she replied. “Especially not the kind of drink _you_ want.”

Hook’s grin widened, his fangs just visible. “Can’t blame a man for trying. You sure I can’t tempt you? Just a quick nightcap before a long day of do-gooding and saviour-ing?”

“What, rum for me and a bit of bloodsucking for you? I’m good, but thanks.” Emma said. Her tone was sharper than usual – a day of too many fights and too few wins, and not for the first time a nightcap with the vampire at her door was too tempting – and she wasn’t sure if relief or annoyance flooded through her when Hook raised his namesake in surrender.

“Another time then. Goodnight, Swan.” His grin became softer, and Emma just _knew_ that he could read her, that he _knew_ not to push his luck tonight or a stake may well end up in the vicinity of his heart, and she _hated_ it.

Before he could even turn, she’d shut the door on him.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine, had truly brought magic into Emma’s life. This was mainly because of Henry, who’d turned up on her doorstep with her eyes and Neal’s smile, and the pure, true, undiluted love she felt for the little boy who had thrown himself into her life and improved her world with the words “My name is Henry. I’m your son.”

It was also, however, due to the second sentence Emma ever heard her son say, which was “My adopted Mom is a witch and placed the town under a curse, which only you can break.”

Four months, two werewolves, an uncountable number of “Kid, what the f- _heck_ ”s, one death and a witch later, Henry had been proven correct, the curse had been broken, and Emma officially held the role of Town Sherriff/Saviour.

It had been a weird few months. And that was without taking into account the whole ‘friends who turned out to be parents’ situation she had going on with Mary-Margaret and David.

But when things had finally, _finally_ started to settle, it turned out Regina’s curse had some small print to it, courtesy of Mr Gold. And although Emma had shrugged it off – really, how much weirder could her life get? – it turned out that Storybrooke had been created right on top of a little something called the Hellmouth, which would open if the curse was broken. And that, according to Henry’s book, meant vampires.

Really, it wasn’t so bad; like the other residents of Storybrooke, vampires had a bad reputation (Dracula in particular had been found complaining over an extremely rare steak at Granny’s about his representation in the media) but just wanted to get on with their day to day (or, technically, night to night) lives. However, sometimes one broke loose from the underworld with bloodlust, and Emma’s job evolved again into Sherriff/Saviour/Occasional Vampire Hunter.

Emma was, most nights, quite tired.

But apart from having to learn how to fight with pointy bits of wood and keep her turtlenecks dust-free, patrols didn’t really change that much. The vampire population didn’t cause a fuss any more than the rest of Storybrooke’s residents, the hospital set up a blood donation area to avoid any mishaps which would make for very difficult arrests, and anyone willing to donate blood in a more natural arrangement did so consensually. It was weird, but so was Storybrooke.

The days went on, random chaos would ensue, and Emma would fix it whilst refusing to bare her neck; she was vaguely friendly to everyone in the town, as long as they hadn’t tried to kill her in the past month, but she drew the line at fangs in her neck, thank you very much.

Enter Killian Jones.

As far as fairytale characters’ appearances in the town went, his had gone fairly under the radar. A portal had opened, and by the time Emma, David and Regina had arrived, it was fizzing out of existence, no trace of anyone having entered Storybrooke. After a few days of raised caution and high alert, the sheriffs eventually gave the all clear; nobody new was causing trouble, so they went back to focusing on the residents who were already difficult.

The visit from Gold a week after the portal had appeared was somewhat of a surprise to David when he arrived to unlock the station, balancing his keys between the bag of bear claws and two to-go cups of coffee in his hands. It was a brief meeting, with Gold simply giving David three photographs from the CCTV outside his shop, showing a man hovering nearby, and telling him to keep said man away from him, or he would do it himself.

David passed on the message, and one of the pictures, to Emma. She glanced at it, cracking a smile as she gestured to the coat he wore. “What is he, some kind of pirate? Do we need to be on the lookout for Captain Hook?”

Really, she walked into the sombre nod David gave her.

* * *

Emma found him in a bar.

It was hard not to notice him; the large leather coat set him apart from the crowd, if nothing else. Emma allowed herself one lookover before striding over to the empty barstool next to him and sitting down. She gestured to the barman, who knew her order well enough to not need a conversation, before speaking.

“For someone who’s just arrived in town, you sure know to piss people off,” she said, smiling as her whiskey slid into her hand. She felt Hook’s eyes on her, but refused to meet them. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but Mr Gold has a bit of a reputation for making enemies.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of the Crocodile’s reputation,” he replied, as Emma turned her head to meet his piercing blue gaze. A half smile tugged at his lips. “We’re well acquainted.”

“And yet you choose to annoy him despite his ability to rip your heart out. Interesting.” Emma raised an eyebrow, placing her chin on her fist and leaning towards him in her best impression of someone who cared, a leftover technique from her bailbonds days. At her words, Hook snorted.

“Can’t rip out a heart that doesn’t beat, love,” he said, baring his teeth just enough for Emma to catch a glimpse of fang. It took everything in her not to move away, but she was getting used to supernatural surprises at this point. “Is there a particular reason you care?”

Emma shrugged, moving her hand to curl around her glass, swirling the liquid inside. “It’s more of a warning, really. Gold knows you’re around, and if whatever you’re doing skulking around his shop doesn’t get you arrested by me, it may get you stabbed by him.” She drained the whiskey. “I’d rather not get in the way of whatever issue you two have, and I’m not overly inclined to take him at his word, but I’d also like to stop any blood feuds or whatever before they cause trouble. So, you’ve been warned. Whatever plan you have – leave it.”

“Would if I could, love. But unfortunately it’s not quite that simple.”

Annoyance rippled through Emma. “Make it that simple.”

Hook raised an eyebrow. “Will you arrest me if I say no, Miss…?”

“Sheriff will do.”

“Aye, Miss Sheriff. Will you be arresting me on a vague suspicion of your Mr Gold, who you clearly know isn’t the most truthful of gentleman, or am I free to keep drinking in this fine establishment?”

And oh, the temptation to pull out the cuffs in her back pocket was so, so strong, if only to wipe the smirk off his face, but “he was annoying me” really wasn’t a charge that would justify a night in one of the two town cells. Instead, she tugged ten dollars out of her jacket, slapped it on the bar, and stood up.

“When you’re turning to dust with Gold’s dagger in your chest, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she snapped, turning to leave as his hand gripped her elbow. Hook’s fingers pressed tightly into the red leather, and Emma’s head whipped around.

“What’s your _problem?”_ she growled, tense as she tugged her arm out of his grip.

Hook’s eyes were wide, his mouth set in a hard line. “He has the dagger?” he asked, almost a whisper. Emma shook her head.

“Now that sounds like a discussion of private property, which I won’t be having with someone clearly scoping out Gold’s store. Have a nice night, Captain.”

She strode out of the bar; he let her leave.

* * *

It was a fool’s hope to think that would be the end of her meetings with Captain Hook. They seemed to have a knack for getting in each other’s way, when he was in the middle of doing something very obviously illegal or when she was out trying to solve the Disaster of the Day.

There really were only so many times she could arrest him before she offered him the lease agreement to Cell Two.

“I’m starting to think you just want to spend time with me,” Emma mused as she swung her legs onto the Sheriff’s desk, a habit she could only indulge when David was out. “Can’t you just, you know, poof into a bat and fly away?”

“And deprive you of my company? What kind of gentleman would that make me, Swan?” He winked as he leaned against the cell bars, having given absolutely no resistance to arrest when Emma found him picking the lock of Gold’s shop with his hook. “Besides, the bat thing is, alas, untrue. Fangs? Yes. Long lifespan? True. Exceptionally good looking? Well, I had that anyway.”

“Cocky.”

“Honest.”

“And the biting?” Emma asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Only if you ask nicely, love.”

Emma let out a snort. “In your dreams, Hook.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

* * *

The biting was, it turned out, quite an important part of the whole vampire deal, no matter how much Hook underplayed it.

Dracula had gotten out of hand; she wasn’t sure what had happened, David and Mary-Margaret were still at the loft trying to put the pieces together, but in her attempt to find and question the vampire, she’d ended up using the small emergency stake Henry made her promise to keep in her back pocket.

Dust was speckled over her grey shirt – it was a small miracle she wasn’t wearing black for once, because it would be less obvious what had happened when she walked through town – but blood was streaked across her arm from a thin scratch the vampire had managed to give her. She let out a sigh; it would be the scenic route, then, to avoid Leroy spreading the news before she could figure out exactly what had just gone down. The _one_ time she didn’t bring her jacket…

Night was beginning to fall, the last streaks of sunlight melting through gaps in the treetops as Emma trudged through the woods. It was still warm enough to justify Emma’s decision to forgo her jacket, but the few amber leaves which peeked out from the green showed the change in season, and the gentle breeze rubbed it in.

Keeping her hand over the cut – nothing that would kill her, but large enough to be a nuisance – a shiver went up Emma as she heard a rustle in the trees.

Her tension immediately dropped when Hook stepped out, a grin blooming on his face.

“Bit of an odd time for a stroll, Swan,” he said. She ignored him, determined to get out of this goddamned forest with its goddamned vampires, and back to the loft where she could count on getting medical care and hot cocoa. Emma could hear his footsteps behind her, catching up quickly as he ambled to her side. “What brings you out this fine ev- what happened?”

Hook’s tone changed in a heartbeat as he took in Emma’s state, much more apparent close up. He moved in front of her, stopping Emma in her tracks, as his gaze swept over her dishevelled form and landed on her bleeding arm. The step she took back was instinctive, and Emma knew that if his attention wasn’t solely focused on the blood which had crept out from under her hand, hurt would probably line his face.

As it was, she’d _just_ finished fighting a vampire, and wasn’t looking to repeat the experience quite so soon.

“Had a bit of a run in with your old pal Drac,” she said, keeping her voice light. “Gotta say, I preferred it when he was nothing but a fictional character.”

“Did he bite you?” Hook’s eyes hadn’t moved; a trickle of blood had reached Emma’s wrist.

She shook her head. “Like I’d let him. He’s dust now.”

At that, Hook dragged his gaze away, blinking heavily with the clear effort it took. Tension was evident in his stance. “Good,” he murmured. “I’m… glad you’re safe, Swan.” He exhaled heavily, and in a swift movement pulled off his jacket and thrust it at her. “Here. Hide the cut. It’s not smart to go through town with an open wound.”

Emma grinned, trying to cut through the heavy air between them.

“Why, am I about to be the most tempting snack in town?” She took the jacket (thanking her lucky stars that Hook had decided to dress in more modern attire, rather than his usual pirate garb that day) with the hand not gripped around the cut, and ignored the butterflies which rudely appeared in her stomach at the brush of Hook’s fingers against hers. Hook gave a hollow laugh, and Emma’s eyes widened at his elongated fangs.

“Swan, you have _no_ idea.” Hook turned, and in the blink of an eye had left Emma alone in the forest.

* * *

The first time Hook knocked on Emma’s door was a few days later. After weeks of bumping into each other on an almost daily basis, she hadn’t seen him at all, and it concerned Emma that she noticed his absence as strongly as she did.

It was one of the rare occasions where she had the place to herself; Henry was at Regina’s for the night, and Mary-Margaret and David had decided to seize the opportunity and go on a date. It was an odd experience, being alone in the loft; not unpleasant, by any means, given the usual mass of people coming and going, but weirdly peaceful. The silence wasn’t deafening like her place in Boston was. It was hard to feel lonely with the photos of the four of them, which Mary-Margaret had insisted on framing, placed on every surface available, and Henry’s drawings dotted around the walls. Mugs were left half-drunk on the countertop with washing up still to be done, and it felt like home.

Rolling her eyes at the sheer number of mugs which had coffee stains forming, Emma moved them to the sink and began to wash them. Not her most thrilling evening, but she was enjoying the slice of peace granted to her.

The knock at the door was an unwelcome intrusion, but given the town’s propensity to have large emergencies at a moment’s notice, Emma could hardly ignore it. She refused to smile when she saw Hook at the door, instead leaning against the doorframe and folding her arms.

“Long time, no see,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Miss me, darling?”

Emma snorted. “Like a hole in the head.”

Hook frowned. “What?”

“Miss you like I miss a – you know what, never mind. What can I do for you, Captain?”

Hook, who Emma noted was back in full pirate outfit, opened his arms and grinned. “I come bearing a proposition, love.”

Emma blinked. “No.”

“You don’t know what it is yet.”

“I know exactly how you’d like to _proposition_ me, Hook. No, thank you. Goodnight.”

“Ah.” Hook dropped his arms, before carefully scratching his head with his hook. “While that’s certainly true, and feel free to let me know should you change your mind, Swan, I’m referring to a different proposition.”

The doorframe had begun to dig into her shoulder, causing Emma to straighten herself. Moving slightly back into the room, aware he couldn’t follow without an invitation, she shrugged. “Alright then. What are you offering?”

“A deal. I stop going after the Crocodile, and be the best citizen ever to grace Storybrooke’s shores,” he said, rolling his good hand as he bowed to Emma.

She tilted her head, not bothering to hide her confusion. “And what exactly would you be getting out of this good Samaritan act?” Hook looked up.

“Well, I was hoping you’d consent to donating a little of your blood to this rather excellent cause. I have a very gentle bite, or so I’ve been told. And, in all honesty, I’d much rather I got the chance to taste it than any of the other vampires in town.”

There was a beat of silence as Emma waited for the punchline.

“Oh. You’re serious,” she said after a moment. Killian waggled his eyebrows as he straightened his back.

“Deadly.” His fangs dragged across his bottom lip as he winked.

Emma gave him her brightest smile.

“Hell no.”

The door slammed shut.

* * *

It became a sort of perverse tradition; Emma didn’t ask how Hook knew when she had the place to herself, but he never turned up when her parents or Henry were there.

“What if I promised to take you sailing? Once I get my vessel back, of course. Any sevens?”

“So I give you my blood, and we go on a date?” Emma rolled her eyes. “Still no. Go fish.”

Hook sighed at the cards splayed out on the floor. “Aye, that would be a win-win for me. I’ll find your price, love. And can you push over some of those cards? If you aren’t going to invite me in, at least play fair.”

Emma shrugged as she carelessly shoved the cards closest to her across the doorway. They both sat on the floor, separated by the doorframe and whatever magic meant vampires couldn’t enter without an invite, something Emma was still not willing to give. “You want a fair game, play with David. Otherwise anything goes,” she grinned.

Hook raised an eyebrow as he stabbed a card with his hook to pick it up, his good hand occupied by his growing deck. “Is your mother not a paragon of virtue and honesty?” he asked.

“Usually, yeah, but the ex-bandit in her likes to shuffle the gambling odds in her favour. Any fours?”

“I see it runs in the family,” Hook said drily, pushing out three cards with his thumb and shoving them over. Emma grabbed them from him, sliding her own card from her hand and placing another set on the ground next to her.

“You realise you can’t win here, right? I have _way_ more sets than you.”

Hook smirked. “Maybe I just enjoy playing with you, love.”

“ _Excuse_ you?” David’s voice was sharp behind them, and for the first time in years Emma felt like she’d been caught stealing from the cookie jar as she looked up to see her parents hovering behind Hook. Mary-Margaret was biting back a grin, eyebrows practically into her hairline, as David placed his hands on his hips and sent Hook a stern glare.

Hook leaned back, head tilted behind him as far as it would go, and raised his hook with cards still pinned to it. “Go Fish, mate. Want to join?”

“No.”

“Your loss,” Hook shrugged, straightening up to face Emma again, who had already begun to clear up the cards. “I assume that’s my cue to leave?”

Emma hummed, rolling her eyes as she stood up. “It must be past my curfew,” she grinned, shaking her head at David and Mary-Margaret, both of whom looked like they had something to say. “But I’m sure I’ll be arresting you again tomorrow.”

Hook stood up. “You can arrest me any day, Swan.” He winked, before turning to bow deeply at David and Mary-Margaret. “Your Highnesses. I take my leave.” He skirted around the pair, moving down the stairway rapidly as David’s glare followed him.

Mary-Margaret bent down to help pick up the cards still scattered on the floor.

“A quiet night in, huh, Emma?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Of course, things in Storybrooke never stayed calm for long.

The hospital waiting room was never empty, but it was quiet for a weekend. Emma ran through, blatantly ignoring the ‘No Running’ signs scattered through the halls, to where Mary-Margaret stood next to Doctor Whale, listening intently as he spoke.

“-a bad bite, but not deadly. He won’t Turn, but he’ll need to stay for observation,” Dr Whale said as Emma arrived. Mary-Margaret jumped when Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. When her eyes met Emma’s, she pulled her into a hug.

Emma looked at Whale as Mary-Margaret squeezed her. “What happened?” she asked, gently pushing Mary-Margaret back. “Is David ok?”

Mary-Margaret nodded. “He will be. He was attacked, like you, but he was taken by surprise and it _bit_ him, Emma, and he’s hurt and _bleeding_ and it _bit_ him-”

“Your father will be fine,” Whale interrupted. “He’s lost some blood, and luckily he was brought in before more harm could come to him. He’s unconscious at the moment, but we’re certain he’ll wake soon.”

“And the vampire?” Emma’s tone was steel.

Mary-Margaret tensed. “Still out there. But not for long, if I have anything to say about it.” Her hand twitched for an arrow holster she wasn’t wearing.

Emma nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, the cool leather of her jacket an old comfort. “Can we stay with him until he wakes up?”

Whale shrugged. “Like I could stop you. He’s the third door on the right.”

Emma and Mary-Margaret wasted no time, marching to David’s room without waiting to say goodbye. Swinging open the door, it was as if the curse had been cast again; David lay there, unmoving, and Mary-Margaret clapped a hand to her mouth at the bandages wrapped around his arms, shoulders, and the covering on his neck. Emma wrapped her arm around her as they walked over to the bed, blinking back tears which threatened to fall.

“He’ll be ok,” Emma said quietly, trying to convince herself as much as Mary-Margaret. She nodded, wrapping her arm around Emma’s waist, and pressing her head against her shoulder. “But we’ll get the asshole responsible. I promise.”

“I know,” Mary-Margaret replied softly. “But I just can’t stop thinking what could have happened.”

“I know,” Emma echoed. Mary-Margaret removed her arm, and went to sit in the chair next to the bed, carefully reaching out the stroke David’s hand. “Hey, Mary-Margaret?”

“Hmm?”

“Whale said he was brought in. Do you know how he got here?”

Mary-Margaret turned to look at Emma.

“Hook.” At Emma’s wide-eyed stare, Mary-Margaret let out a laugh. “Yeah, I know. He certainly has a talent for being in the right place when one of us is attacked. But he brought David here, and if he hadn’t- well. Who knows?”

Emma looked at David, nodding as Mary-Margaret turned back to face her husband.

“He was outside the hospital when I got here,” Mary-Margaret said, her voice laced with insinuation. “You know, in case you wanted to say hello.”

Emma almost groaned. “Mary-Margaret, please. Are you _actually_ trying to matchmake while David is lying unconscious in front of us?”

“Well, he probably wouldn’t like it if I did it while he was awake.”

“…Touché.”

Mary-Margaret’s lips quirked up as David’s fingertips twitched around her hand. “Besides, someone should tell him David is okay.”

Emma raised her hands. “I get it, I get it. You know, if you wanted some time alone to stare at David, you just had to say.”

Mary-Margaret’s head snapped around, a look of horror on her face. “Emma, sweetie, of _course_ that’s not-”

“Kidding, _kidding,_ ” Emma said, walking backwards towards the door. “I’ll go see if Hook’s around.” She paused as she reached the door handle. “If he wakes up before I come back…”

Mary-Margaret smiled softly. “I’ll tell him you were here, and are coming back.”

Emma nodded once, before leaving the room completely. She made a beeline to the exit, and noticed the streetlights begin to flicker on as she stepped out. Night had fallen since she’d gone in, and her gaze flicked between every shadow, every movement in her peripheral vision. She looped around the hospital’s perimeter, tension coiled through her, until she saw a familiar figure leaning against the railing by the entrance car park.

“Hook!” she called out, striding over to him, boots clicking against the tarmac. He looked up at her voice, closing the distance between them.

“How’s your father?” he asked as soon as she was next to him. She shook her head, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into one of the gaps between buildings. He followed willingly, confusion lining his face, until she shoved him against a wall, arm against his throat.

Emma’s stare was icy. “Are you following my family?” she demanded.

Hook’s mouth dropped open. “Swan, what the _hell?”_

“You keep ‘running into us’ when we’re in trouble. Are you stalking us? Looking for a weakness? What’s your game, Hook?”

Hook narrowed his eyes, raising his hook to caress the forearm currently against his throat. “Trust me, love, if I was stalking you, you’d never know.” He sighed. “I can’t help that your family seems to keep running into trouble in my vicinity. It’s nothing but a coincidence, Swan. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Emma snorted.

“Bad choice of phrase, aye. I swear on my ship.”

She knew he was telling the truth; Emma lowered her arm, his hook sliding along it as she did, but didn’t step back.

“Thank you, then,” she said quietly, “for saving David.”

Hook nodded. “Any time, love.”

There was a beat of silence as they realised just how close they were, before Emma swore softly and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, tugging him towards her.

The kiss was far from graceful, but as she pressed her lips to his, Emma couldn’t care less. She pressed him firmly against the wall as her grasped her hips, gently pulling her with him until no space existed between them.

Almost as quickly as it started, Emma pushed herself back, stepping away to put some distance between them. Hook raised his fingers to his mouth, the rings shining in the orange streetlight filtering into the alley.

“Emma – that was-”

“A one-time thing,” she said firmly, turning around and heading back into the hospital.

* * *

Granny’s was already bustling with the evening rush; Emma was glad Henry had grabbed their booth when he’d finished school, a space waiting for her when she finally got there.

“Hey, kid,” she grinned, sliding into her seat. “Good day?”

Henry nodded, smiling widely. “We learned about different birdsongs today!”

“…That school’s curriculum really changed post-curse, huh?”

Henry nodded, taking a sip of his hot cocoa with cinnamon as Ruby placed their regular order on the table. The conversation was gloriously normal, or as much as it could be, with Henry discussing his schoolwork and Emma actively avoiding talking about her work. There was only so much a kid should hear about the undead who kept attacking his family members, after all.

When they left for home, Emma kept one arm around Henry; tension was her constant companion since the attack on David, and she would be damned if anything was going to happen to Henry. She kept her other hand in her pocket, near her emergency stake, and if Henry noticed her concern, he was smart enough not to mention it.

The walk to the loft took them through town, and Emma was laughing at Henry’s impression of Regina when his “Hey, Hook!” snapped her out of it. Her head shot up to look at Gold’s shop, where Hook was squatting by the lock, waving cheerfully at Henry.

“Evening, lad!”

“Trying to break in again?”

“Now, that would be illegal, Henry. I’m just… inspecting the locks.” Hook stood up, brushing down the front of his jeans. “They work, in case you were wondering, Swan.”

“I wasn’t.”

Henry slid Emma’s arm off his shoulders, walking towards Hook with a fearlessness only eleven-year olds have. Emma followed closely behind him. “Does this mean Mom’s gonna have to arrest you again?”

Emma grasped Henry’s shoulder, raising her eyebrow at Hook. “Nah, kid, I’m off-duty. Besides, inspecting locks isn’t _technically_ illegal. Just highly suspicious.”

Hook placed his hand on his heart, feigning hurt. “A man could take great offence at such a statement, Swan.”

“A man should stop spending so much time in my cells if he doesn’t want to be accused of being suspicious,” she countered. Henry looked between the pair, grinning. “C’mon kid, we better get moving before Regina grounds us both.”

Henry let out a laugh. “Now that’s something I’d like to see.”

Emma let go of Henry’s shoulder to ruffle his hair affectionately, ignoring Hook’s soft look at the two of them. “Later, Hook.”

“Goodbye Swan, Henry.”

“Bye Hook!” Henry waved enthusiastically as they walked past. Hook saluted, winking at Emma when Henry looked away. She rolled her eyes, only going a few steps before drawing Henry to a halt under the nearest streetlamp.

Emma looked over her shoulder as Hook turned his attention back to Gold’s door. She let out a huff. “Hey, Hook!” His head whipped round. “As soon as we leave, you’re going to try and break in, aren’t you?”

He blinked. “…No?”

Emma nodded her head towards the street they had started to walk down. “Come on. Off duty or not, I can’t just leave before a very obvious crime is about to be committed. You’re coming on patrol with me after I drop Henry off.”

“I – _what?”_

“Oh, cool!” Henry gasped. “Can I ask you about the _Jolly?_ I’ve always wanted to know how it flies!”

Hook gave Henry a smile. “Well, I can’t say no to that, now, can I?” He caught up to the pair, raising his eyebrows at Emma. “I’d almost think you want to spend time with me, Swan.”

“Just answer the kid’s question, Hook.”

He snorted, before launching into his story. “Well, Henry, the _Jolly_ was a special ship…”

*

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Emma said, looking up at the starlight which dotted the evening sky as they ambled through town, Henry safely deposited at Regina’s.

“Aye.”

“What did Gold do? Why are you so desperate to get back at him?”

There was a pause, and Emma wondered if she’d gone too far; it was a question she’d had since meeting him in the Rabbit Hole, but had left unasked. Emma let her gaze flick over to Hook, noticed the tension coiling through him, and looked away immediately. She heard him sigh, a sad, quiet sound, before he answered.

“Gold took something incredibly precious from me. He needs to pay.”

Emma nodded in understanding. “Your ship.”

The laugh Hook let out was cold as the autumn breeze around them.

“If only, Swan. If only.”

* * *

It shouldn’t have surprised Emma when Cell Two was once again occupied by Hook a few weeks later, but given that she’d stopped arresting him the majority of the time, she had to admit to herself it was a bit of a shock. Particularly given the station had only just opened.

David sat at his desk, arms crossed over his chest, apparently engaged in a staring contest with their regular jailbird.

“Busy morning?” Emma ventured, dropping the Styrofoam cup of coffee in front of David, who didn’t move.

“Hello, Swan,” Hook said without breaking his focus. “A pleasure, as always.”

David’s eyes narrowed. “He’s not getting out this time, Emma. He was caught red-handed in Gold’s shop, didn’t even _pretend_ he wasn’t breaking in.”

“Given how many times you’ve arrested me, Your Highness, I didn’t think it was worth wasting our time by lying to you,” Hook shot back.

“Is that your comeback?” Emma asked. “Because you can do better than that, Hook.” She took a sip of her coffee, leaning back against the wall and observing the two men.

Hook snorted. “Apologies, love, I’m a bit off kilter. Your father kindly ruined a plan which was centuries in the making when I was _this_ close to success.” He held out his forefinger and thumb, pinching them so close together there was barely a hair’s breadth between them.

“And stopped Gold from dusting you,” David snapped. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Hook let out a growl. “You understand nothing, do you?”

Emma frowned at the tension in Hook’s voice; he’d never been this on edge, even in the forest when she was bleeding before his eyes and he’d restrained from biting her. She moved back over to David’s desk, leaning over to carefully place a hand on his barely recovered shoulder and block Hook from view.

“Hey,” she said quietly. “Let me handle this.” David’s eyes widened, a look of panic on his face.

“Emma, he was _caught in the act._ We can’t ‘handle’ this, unless you’d like Gold on our backs for the rest of our lives.”

She nodded. “I know. Just… trust me, ok?”

David hummed in annoyance. “You can’t let him out.”

“I won’t.”

David exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Only for you, Emma.” He pushed his chair back, the wheels squeaking loudly as they rolled against the pale linoleum floor. David got up, rolling his shoulders. “We need some food to go with these anyway. I’ll be back soon,” he said loudly, causing Hook to promptly flip him off as he walked away.

Emma raised her eyebrows, sliding into David’s vacant seat. “I see you’ve made David’s first day back on the job eventful,” she commented. Hook stepped away from the bars, moving to lie on the rickety bed, one arm pillowing his head as he looked away from Emma. “Oh, real mature, Hook.”

“As I’m not to be let out, I may as well be comfortable,” he said coolly.

“So you chose the least comfortable bed in Storybrooke. Good job,” she grinned, hoping to get a laugh out of him. When he simply didn’t respond, Emma bit back the urge to needle him for a reply. “Okay, it’s going to be like that. Well, look, David will be gone for a while. You want to tell me what’s important enough to spend centuries plotting and risk your life for, I’m all ears. If not, I have work to do.” She peeled off her jacket, tugged open David’s desk drawer, and pulled out the first file she could reach. Flipping it open, she began to read Leroy’s latest complaint.

The minutes ticked away, the only sounds the slow traffic outside and an occasional beep from Emma’s phone when a text came her way. She made notes on the case file in front of her, pretending to be riveted by Leroy’s incredibly detailed noise complaint, when Hook broke the silence.

“Her name was Milah.”

Emma looked up; whatever she’d been expecting, that wasn’t it.

“She was married to the Crocodile, before he was… well, the Crocodile. She hated it. Hated _him._ We met at a tavern, and she ran away with me.” He paused. “We were in love.”

Emma put her pen down, leaning on the desk as she looked at the top of Hook’s head, still lying down.

“We docked one evening at a port on the other side of the world, and there he was. He had his bloody powers by then, and he ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of me. I – I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t save her.” Hook’s voice was steel. “I’ll kill him, even if it takes me a thousand years. Revenge is going to be mine.”

Emma closed the file in front of her. “I’m sorry,” she said gently.

“Aye,” Hook murmured. Emma hesitated; what could you _say_ to something like that?

“I can’t let you out though,” she settled on.

“Aye.”

“You did just admit to wanting to commit murder in front of the Sheriff, after all.”

She could _hear_ the smile in Hook’s voice. Clearly, she’d said something right. “That I did.”

“Saying that…” Emma said, resting her chin in her palm. “Given that various people in this town have either committed murder, planned to commit murder, or _want_ to commit murder-” she paused, watching as Hook propped himself up on the bed and leaned his head back to look at her. “- I probably don’t have enough room to keep everyone in these cells.”

“It would be very cosy in here,” Hook agreed.

“So technically your only crime is breaking and entering,” she concluded.

Hook grinned, head still leaning back. “Are you letting me off, love?”

“Absolutely not,” she said firmly. “I promised David. But given that much bigger crimes usually involve people only being in these cells for, like, a day, I can’t imagine you’ll be spending too much time here.”

Hook swivelled around on the mattress, dislodging the thin blanket as he did so. “Sounds like I have your permission, Swan.”

“Permission for _what_ , exactly, Hook?” David’s voice cut through the conversation. Emma shrugged, smiling at him as he walked in, a bag of bear claws in hand.

“He has permission for _nothing_ ,” Emma said, turning to look directly at Hook. “But I’m putting him in for community service. He’s going to help me patrol.”

“Absolutely!” Hook agreed, at the same time David argued. “Absolutely not!”

Emma held up her hands. “David, he can break out at literally any time. You’re not up for patrol yet, and he’ll be under my watch.”

David frowned. “Yeah, that’s not reassuring.”

Emma slipped her stake from the pocket of her jacket, tossing it up and twirling it before catching it with ease. “Trust me, he won’t step a foot out of line, unless he wants to meet the sharp end of Mr. Pointy.”

“Hey!” Hook protested.

David grinned. “Now _that’s_ reassuring.”

* * *

The moonlight was filtered by clouds spread across the sky, Emma’s breath coming out in wisps of fog with each exhale as they walked along the docks, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

Emma paused as the waves lapped softly in the calm of the night. “Hey, Hook?” she asked.

“Aye?”

Emma swallowed, forcing the words out, not sure if she wanted the answer. “Were you really going to give up on revenge if I’d let you bite me?”

Hook closed his eyes.

“I honestly don’t know, Swan.”

* * *

“It’s a curse,” Regina said sharply. She pointed at the map laid out on the Charmings’ coffee table, her scarlet-painted fingernail grazing the dot which represented the library. “My magic traced the source to here. It’s changing the vampires, one by one.”

Belle wrinkled her nose. “Sometimes I really wish that elevator was just an elevator, you know? Not some creepy underground cave-portal to the Hellmouth.”

Regina shrugged. “Tell your ex-boyfriend to stop giving people curses with fine print, then. And to stop casting them himself, as it happens.”

Belle looked down at the floor, sighing sadly. “We’re sure it’s Rumple?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “So far, it’s always Gold,” she said, turning on the coffee maker. “Even if last time he didn’t actually cast the damn thing.”

“He’s the only one powerful enough to do this,” Regina agreed. “ _I_ couldn’t do it, and I’m very good at curses.”

“We’re aware,” Emma said under her breath.

“I’m just not comfortable with Emma going in alone,” Mary-Margaret said, perching on the arm of the chair David sat in, her fingers skimming his jacket absentmindedly. “Isn’t there a way to break it?”

Belle shook her head. “Not that I could find. It’s an ancient curse, as old as time itself. If I find something to break it, we’ll do it. But right now, it looks like finding the source is the best bet – this is the fifth feral vampire, and it’s just going to get worse. Only vampires and exceptions can enter the hellmouth, and Emma’s the only exception we have. Saviour loophole and all that.”

Mary-Margaret hummed. “And True Love’s Kiss won’t work?”

“Unless you or your husband want to become vampires, you aren’t really involved, so it has no impact,” Regina said, arching an eyebrow. “Otherwise no curse would be able to reach Storybrooke, the way you two are constantly engaging in public displays of affection.”

“Moving _very_ swiftly on,” Emma interrupted from her place in the kitchen, “couldn’t we just throw a bunch of garlic down the elevator instead?” She poured herself another coffee. “Or at least try it before sending me down?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Our hero, ladies and gentleman.”

“Hey!” David said, frowning. “If she doesn’t want to go, we find another way. It’s what we do.”

“I thought you always find each other,” Regina snapped.

“We can do both.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly.

* * *

The garlic, unfortunately, didn’t work.

Emma once again found herself going deep into Storybrooke’s underground, the elevator in the library creaking as she gently moved into darkness. When she hit the bottom with a gentle thud, pushing aside the door grate, Emma switched on her flashlight and pointed it directly ahead.

She expected an ambush. She expected the fight of her life.

She did _not_ expect a massive wall of rocks, clearly protected by shimmering magic so she couldn’t even make an attempt to get past.

Emma walked up to the grey wall, carefully reaching a hand towards the slight glow of the rocks, and when her fingertips met the cool stone, she was immediately flung backwards.

Lying on her back, Emma looked up at the dim light glowing from the elevator and her torch, still working despite her dropping it as she fell. She let out a deep breath, sat up, and wondered if there was an opt-out clause for this whole Saviour thing.

* * *

Henry’s head rested on Emma’s shoulder as she munched on an onion ring. Exhaustion was creeping through her body, which was still sore from falling back onto the cold stone floor of the cave, but she was desperate not to let it show in front of Henry. She was glad of her son’s ability to read a room though, as the comfortable silence as they ate was exactly what she needed.

It was perfect, really, until Hook slid into the seat opposite them.

Henry shot up, grinning, and immediately pushing the plate of fries towards Hook, who nodded in appreciation.

“A very appreciated welcome, lad. How are you?” He grabbed a fry.

“Good, you?”

“Aye, I’m well, thank you. How are you this fine day, Swan?”

Emma bit into her onion ring. “Mmph.”

Hook and Henry shared a look, and Henry patted Emma on the arm comfortingly. “She’s just tired. Her plan to save the town vampires didn’t go to plan.” He leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. “She got thrown onto a stone floor.”

Hook leaned back, popping the fry into his mouth. “That sounds painful. Are you alright?” he asked as he swallowed.

Emma shrugged, biting back a wince as she did so. “I’ve had worse. All in a day’s work.”

The look Hook gave her was full of concern; Emma ignored it by grabbing a fry from her own plate.

“Well, as one of the resident vampires, I thank you for your service, Swan.” Hook paused. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up. “Depends. Any tips on curse breaking and/or how to stop vampires from going fer-” Henry, his mouth full of burger, looked up in interest. “-from not being very nice?”

“Sadly not. But let me know if I can be of assistance in any other way.”

At that moment, Ruby sashayed over to the booth, directing a wide smile at the trio. “Who’s not being nice, Em?” she asked, setting down Emma’s water and Henry’s soda in front of them. “Need me to let the dogs out on anyone?”

Emma frowned at the look of excitement which grew on Henry’s face, before shaking her head. “Not yet, Rubes,” she sighed. “I’ll let you know if it comes to that, though.” She turned to look at Hook, whose eyes flicked between the two women in confusion. “Do you want to explain, or should I?” Emma asked Ruby, tilting her head at the befuddled pirate.

Ruby bared her teeth in a wicked grin. “Let’s just say, don’t get lost during a full moon.”

The returning smile Hook gave Ruby matched her own, the hint of fang equal to hers. “I don’t know darling, I think I could hold my own.”

Ruby tossed back her red-streaked brown locks as she let out a laugh. “Sure, honey. I look forward to it. In the meantime, can I get you a drink?”

Hook shook his head, moving his attention back to Emma, who had decided her attention was better given to the remaining onion rings. Henry, meanwhile, was absorbed in finishing his burger in as few big bites as possible. “I’m alright, but thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” Ruby nodded. “Seriously though, Em, this whole vampire issue - if it’s uncontrolled, ravenous undead we’re talking about – no offense, Captain – talk to Granny. She figured out my hood, maybe she can figure something out for this too.”

Emma’s head shot up. “That’s an _incredible_ idea, Rubes,” she said, Henry nodding enthusiastically as she spoke, cheeks puffed out with a mouthful of burger. “Would it work in this whole-” Emma waved her hand in the air, gesturing to the diner “-land of no magic thing?”

Ruby shrugged. “Only one way to find out. HEY, GRANNY!”

Granny Lucas looked over from behind the counter, levelling a deadened stare at her granddaughter as the rest of the customers also turned their gazed Ruby’s way. Ruby winked at Emma and moved to Granny, tucking the empty tray under her arm. Emma let out a laugh as Hook picked another fry off of Henry’s proffered plate.

“I like Ruby,” Henry stated. “She’s fun. Grandma picked a good best friend.” He nodded approval at his own words.

“Yeah,” Emma agreed, pulling out her phone. “I’m just going to let Regina and the others know about her idea. It could be a game changer.” She ignored the smudges of grease her fingers left as she typed a quick text into the group chat. As a little whooshing sound indicated her message had sent, Emma tucked the phone back into her jacket pocket. By the time she looked up, Ruby was already back.

She gave the table a thumbs up. “Granny isn’t sure, but she’ll talk to Regina and give it a go. She says with Regina’s magic and her old timey knowledge-”

“ _I said traditional knowledge, Ruby Lucas!”_ Granny called from the counter.

“Whatever, she says it could work. But the only way they’ll know it’s a success is if we have someone to test it on…”

Ruby trailed off as three heads turned to look at Hook.

Emma leaned on the table, giving him her warmest smile.

“So, does that offer of help still stand?”

* * *

It only took a few days for Granny and Regina to figure it out; the decades between them culminated in a large amount of wisdom and, apparently, arguments. When Regina handed Emma the small silk pouch as she dropped Henry off, she shrugged off any praise.

“Never make me work with Granny again,” she said firmly. “It’s lucky I had the wolfsbane to make it, or I think she’d have kicked me out of making it. I’ve never met anyone who needed her way met _quite_ so much.”

Emma bit back a smirk. “Wow. I wonder what _that’s_ like to work with.” She thew Henry a wink and stuffed the pouch into her pocket.

* * *

She found him at the docks, watching the sunset melt into the waves.

“Room for one more?” Emma asked, causing Hook to jump slightly. She took a seat next to him on the small bench, not quite touching but close enough to feel his movements. “I come bearing gifts.”

Hook shot her a quick smile. “Gifts, you say?” he murmured.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand,” Emma said, tilting her head to the side and smiling. Hook raised an eyebrow but obliged, holding his palm out and shutting his eyes. Emma dropped the silk bag into his waiting palm. “Surprise.”

Hook opened his eyes, and looked between Emma and the bag. “Well, open it,” she said. Hook slid his hook through the drawstring, tugging it open, and carefully tipped out the contents into his hand.

A silver ring slid out, plain but for a circle which held a tiny engraving of a protection spell. He placed his hook to his heart, and let out a clearly fake dramatic gasp.

“Why, Emma, I’m surprised at your intentions. But I do love a woman who is forward. Yes, Emma, I _shall_ marry _-_ ”

“Shut up,” Emma interrupted, slapping his arm. “You know I’m not proposing. It’s your talisman. Like Ruby’s hood, but – well, we thought a ring would go with your whole-” she waved her hand at him “- pirate aesthetic.”

Hook let out a bark of laughter. “I admit I couldn’t pull off a scarlet hood like Ruby can. Thank you, Swan.”

“It should fit,” Emma explained. “Some Regina magic addition. It’ll work on whichever finger you wear it on, but you have to wear it all the time.”

Hook was already tugging off the rings on his pinky finger, sliding them off into his lap with surprising ease. He held out the ring to Emma. “Could I borrow you?” he asked, and Emma took it off him. He splayed his fingers out in front of him, and Emma shook her head as she carefully pushed the ring on.

“You’re sure this isn’t a proposal?” he asked, batting his eyes at her. Emma smiled, and then flicked him on the forehead.

“Absolutely not.”

Hook let out a bereft sigh. “Perhaps next time a beautiful woman offers me jewellery,” he acquiesced.

“Just promise me you’ll keep it on, okay?” Emma ignored him. It seemed like the only way to shut him up. “It should keep you safe. I’d prefer not to have to shove a stake in your heart.”

Hook sobered up for a moment. “Aye, I promise I’ll wear it. Why?” he nudged her, “are you worried about me?”

Emma stood up, rolling her shoulders and crossing her arms. “Look, it’s important to know it works okay? This could be a game changer.”

Sliding the other rings back on his finger, Hook nodded. “I know. I promise I’ll wear it.” He paused. “Swan, if it doesn’t work-”

“It will,” Emma said quickly.

“I know,” he replied. “But if it doesn’t… promise me you’ll end it quickly, before I hurt anyone. Before I hurt you.”

Emma shut her eyes. “It won’t come to that.”

“If it _does.”_

She exhaled. “Then I promise.” Hook smiled.

“Thank you.”

Emma turned her back on Hook, looking across at the waves lapping the docks. “It won’t happen, though,” she said, feigning confidence before going quiet. “I can’t lose you too.” Emma said it so quietly it was barely a whisper, but still walked off after, leaving Hook on the off-chance he had heard.

* * *

The opportunity to test the ring came all too soon.

Patrols had been quiet for a few weeks now; nobody wanted to say something stupid like “Maybe it’s over”, as that inevitably would cause a barrage of issues. Positivity in Storybrooke was a magnet for disaster, which Mary-Margaret seemed to be living proof of, but the thought was still floating in everyone’s minds as attacks faded and Storybrooke’s vampire population seemed more at ease.

It was a clear night for once, the crescent moon bright in the sky, as Emma and Hook walked around town in their now-usual routine, having dropped Henry at Regina’s after another round of Every Question Henry Has Ever Thought Of About Pirates And Vampires And Ships.

“He’s an inquisitive lad,” Hook said fondly as they left Regina’s. “He has a good mind, and a kind heart. Reminds me of someone I used to know.” Sadness tinted Hook’s voice for a moment, before he recovered. “You must be proud.”

Emma nodded, smiling widely. “I am. He’s a good kid,” she agreed.

“He takes after his mother.”

Emma wrinkled her nose. “Hopefully not too much. Let’s hope he inherits his grandparents’ traits over mine.” She waved at Ruby in the window of Granny’s as they walked by, who wolf-whistled at Emma. Her wave quickly became the middle finger.

“I see,” Hook said. “Why, do you have a secret, sordid past I don’t know about Swan?”

Emma shrugged. “Not sordid, exactly, but I’ve done some things I’m not proud of.”

Hook raised an eyebrow. “I’m intrigued.”

“You’ll stay intrigued,” Emma said. Hook raised his hand and hook as they turned the corner. Gold’s shop sign glinted in the distance, and Emma threw Hook a look of concern.

“I know you’ve stopped trying to break in. Any particular reason?”

“Would you believe your father was so intimidating that I have now seen the error of my ways?” he replied.

“No.”

“Fair enough.”

“C’mon Hook,” Emma said. “What’s your deal?” Silence. “I’ll let you ask me one thing, which I have to answer honestly, if you tell me,” Emma offered. Hook perked up at this, meeting Emma’s gaze.

“Really?” he asked as they drew closer. Emma nodded.

“Promise.”

Hook blinked. “To be honest, I thought I’d bide my time and come up with a better plan. Besides,” he paused. “I have some better things to do with my time at the moment.” Emma carefully ignored the pointed look he gave her, along with the butterflies in her stomach.

“Fair enough,” she said. “Go on then. Ask away.” They walked past Gold’s storefront, making their way towards the clocktower. Hook thought for a moment, then spoke very carefully.

“What are you not proud of?”

Emma didn’t even try not to hold back a groan. She tilted her head up to the moon, closing her eyes as she stopped. “I walked right into that, huh?”

“You have to admit, you made it sound interesting.”

Emma restarted her movement, turning a corner towards the forest, with Hook speeding up in order to match her pace.

“Okay, story time. When I was seventeen, I ran away from the latest place I was in. That’s all you’re getting on that, so don’t ask. I was sleeping wherever I could, and one day I saw a cute yellow car on a sidewalk.” She paused, glancing at Hook, who gestured for her to continue.

“So I got the door open, was getting it ready to drive, and this guy pops up in the backseat. And I think that I’m completely screwed because it’s his car, but turns out I was stealing a car he’d stolen.” Emma smiled slightly. “We teamed up, became partners in crime. Literally. Pulling small cons here and there, making our way to Tallahassee, falling in love.” The smile dropped. “Or at least, I thought we were.”

The streetlights grew fewer and further between as they walked on, darkness creeping in around them. “We were going to finish a con Neal started a while back, some expensive watches he stashed. Long story short, he framed me, I got full jail time, and he got away scot free. Next thing I know, I’m giving birth to Henry in handcuffs.”

Hook placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. “Swan…”

“It is what it is. But – I didn’t look at Henry. They asked if I wanted to, and I said no.” She spun to face Hook, who nearly bumped into her at the sudden motion, almost daring him to comment. “I didn’t know what my son looked like until he turned up at my doorstep, age ten. And it’s what I most regret, even if it gave him his best chance.”

Silence fell between them, now at the edge of the forest coated in the night’s darkness. Hook met Emma’s defiant gaze.

“That must have been incredibly difficult for you to go through, Emma.”

She blinked at the use of her actual name, before nodding sharply. “It was.”

“I’m sorry,” he continued, “that you went through that.”

Emma’s expression became a glare. “Don’t be. It was the right thing for Henry.”

“I know, but-” Hook cut off. “Do you – do you feel that?”

Emma let out a snort of derision. “Really, Hook? If you didn’t want to know, you shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, Swan, really, it’s-” Hook’s head snapped back and forth between Emma and the forest. Tension shot through him, and Emma automatically took a step back. His eyes widened, and just like when he’d smelled her blood, his fangs became prominent. “Something’s wrong,” he hissed.

“Hook?” Emma’s hand grazed her jacket pocket, where her stake was nestled safely. He turned to the forest, moving towards a tree and digging his fingers into it as he hunched over. Wood tore beneath his fingertips, curling into kindling as he ripped downwards.

When he looked back at her, his eyes were wild. The ring on his pinky started glowing as his whole body trembled.

“Run,” he whispered sharply.

Emma pulled her stake out, shaking her head. “I made you a promise,” she said, her voice shaking. “I’m not leaving.”

Hook turned, the tree bark shredded behind him, and sprang towards Emma, pinning her against a fir with his teeth by her neck. In a split-second, she whipped out her stake and was aiming for Hook’s heart when he jumped back, the ring’s glow a blinding white. All at once it faded, and Hook fell to his knees, shaking.

Almost glad the tree was behind her, Emma used it to steady herself, keeping the stake up as she eyed Hook on the floor. He placed his hand on one knee and used his hook to push himself back up. He met Emma’s eyes, and shook his head softly.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop it until the ring-”

“It’s okay,” Emma stopped him. “The ring works. That’s what matters right now.” She moved away from the tree, keeping a few steps between them.

Hook smiled wryly at the stake. “I’m glad you’re a woman of your word, at least.”

She eyed him warily. “You’re okay now?” At his nod of confirmation, Emma tucked the stake away. “I think that’s enough patrolling for tonight.”

“Aye.”

Their walk back to the loft was tense; both Hook and Emma were on edge, trying not to discuss what had just happened, but both knowing they probably should.

When they got to Emma’s door, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him dead on.

“We should talk,” she said, sounding more confident than she felt. “Look, if you want to c-”

Hook’s hand covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Her eyebrows furrowed, and he only moved his hand once he was sure she wouldn’t continue. Hook stepped back, bowing slightly in apology and gesturing to the ring.

“Sorry, Swan,” he said gently. “We know this works, but just in case it happens again…” he trailed off.

“Probably good not to have an invite in. I get it,” Emma agreed. “Okay. Well. Goodnight then, Hook.”

“Goodnight, Swan.”

Emma gave Hook a little wave as she went inside. She raised her eyebrows at Mary-Margaret, who was clearly waiting for her return.

“You won’t _believe_ the night I had – Mary-Margaret, what’s wrong?”

Mary-Margaret tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter, concern lining her face.

“You know how hard Regina and Granny worked on Hook’s ring?” Mary-Margaret said, voice high in worry.

“Yeah. It works, by the way.” Emma shrugged off her jacket and placed it on the nearest chair, leaning on the wall to unzip her boots.

Mary-Margaret’s eyes widened. “Oh! Good. Well, that’s a bonus for Hook, because he’s the only one who can have a talisman now.”

Emma paused in the middle of pulling her shoe off. “Wait, what? Why? It works, can’t Regina and Granny make more?”

The hollow laugh Mary-Margaret let out chilled Emma to the core. “They could, if someone hadn’t destroyed all of Regina’s wolfsbane. Regina left it at Granny’s to make more, but Granny’s isn’t sealed with blood magic.” Mary-Margaret sighed. “It’s gone. And we can’t get more real wolfsbane in this world.”

Emma pressed her head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. “So, what can we do?”

“We hope Belle finds something,” Mary-Margaret said. “And be thankful that the vampire on our side isn’t going to go feral.”

“Again.”

“ _What?”_

* * *

“So here’s what we know,” Belle said, pointing to the flipchart she’d borrowed from Mary-Margaret’s classroom. Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina and Hook were all sat facing it, the library turned into a classroom for Belle’s meeting. “Regina’s curse brought us to Storybrooke. Breaking it opened the Hellmouth. Rumple has since released a _new_ curse for some stupid reason, and sealed the entrance to the Hellmouth with blood magic so we can’t enter it.” She flipped the page, whacking the diagram of the town she’d drawn.

“Vampires are going feral, we found a way to stop it happening, but the key ingredient to make the potion has been destroyed, probably also by Rumple.” Belle took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, clearly trying not to scream in frustration. “So now we either have to accept that we’ll be dusting every vampire in town – Hook excepted – or go through with Plan B. Any questions?”

Mary-Margaret raised her hand tentatively. “What’s Plan B?”

“And isn’t it technically Plan F at this point?” Regina muttered, meeting Emma’s eyes as Emma leaned her chair back on its rear legs, shrugging. Mary-Margaret kept glancing at Emma’s position, back ramrod straight as she tried not to tug her daughter’s seat down. Belle shot Regina a glare, and the Mayor raised her palms in surrender. “No, no, go on. Tell us Plan B.”

Belle let out a huff, swiftly flipping the page over again. A poorly drawn picture of Storybrooke sat next to an arrow pointing to a castle. Her stick pointer hit Storybrooke, then the arrow, then the castle, little taps enunciating each hit.

“We counteract the curse. If my research is correct, and we re-do the original curse to take us back to the Enchanted Forest, we’ll break the link between the vampires and the Hellmouth, and everyone’s safe and sound.”

Emma’s front chair legs thudded back onto the ground as she leaned forwards, to Mary-Margaret’s visible relief. “You can _do_ that?”

Belle pointed the stick at Regina. “She can.”

“So I guess that’s that, then,” David said, letting out a relieved laugh. “We can go home, _and_ save the town. Sounds like a win-win!”

Belle grimaced. “There’s a catch,” she said carefully, looking at each of them in turn. “Magic always comes with a price, you know.”

David shrugged. “Then we pay it. What is it?”

A look of pity crossed Belle’s face as she said, apologetically, “Only residents affected by the original curse, or who come from the Enchanted Forest, will be taken back.” She looked at Emma directly. “You and Henry wouldn’t be able to come.”

Regina and David stood up at the same time, vehemently refusing the idea, as Mary-Margaret grabbed Emma’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Hook turned to look at her, his hand twitching as if to do the same as Mary-Margaret, but not quite letting himself.

Belle nodded at their protests, letting David and Regina calm down, before speaking again.

“I know. None of us want that,” she looked kindly at Emma. “But right now, it’s the only other option apart from waiting for the next attack.”

Regina shook her head. “No. I’m not losing my son.”

“And we aren’t losing our daughter _and_ grandson,” David agreed, looking back at Emma, who was staring straight ahead in silence. “Not again.”

Belle closed the flipchart. “Okay. I’ll keep looking. But just… bear it in mind.”

Emma stood up, and everyone’s gaze followed her as she tugged her hand out of Mary-Margaret’s and strode to the library door. She heard the scrape of the wooden chair against the floor as either Mary-Margaret or Hook mirrored her; Emma didn’t look back to see who it was.

She pulled the door open, and paused.

“If it gets worse, we do it,” she said, not looking back. “We may have to.”

“Emma-”

“ _Swan-”_

Emma walked out, letting the door fall shut behind her.

* * *

It got worse.

Henry got hurt.

Despite his protests it was just a scratch, as Regina bandaged his cut and Emma stroked his hair, their eyes locked.

Regina nodded.

* * *

The news spread like wildfire throughout the town, murmurs of excitement and concerns chasing Emma wherever she went.

It all happened quickly; one minute she was in a town meeting, listening to Regina announce the news that they were going back to the Enchanted Forest as soon as she and Belle had mixed up the counter curse, and the next thing she knew Regina was at the loft door, solemn and heartbroken.

“It’s ready, Regina announced to the room, Henry hugging her waist, refusing to be parted from her. “We – we leave tomorrow.” The break in Regina’s voice caused Henry to burrow his head into her, and David and Mary-Margaret instinctively moved closer to Emma.

This time, she met them halfway, walking into their open arms. David squeezed her tight, nestling his face into her hair as Mary-Margaret wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. Emma could feel the pinpricks of damp through her shirt as Mary-Margaret let out a sob.

“Emma, I’ll make sure your old accommodation and job are waiting for you in Boston.” Regina swallowed. “Henry will stay with me this evening.”

Emma pulled herself out of her parents’ arms, nodding. “Of course, Regina.” The loft suddenly felt too warm, the looks on everyone’s faces too sad, and Emma’s reflex to run clicked into gear. “I just – I have to get some air.” She grabbed her red jacket, thrown carelessly over the back of the sofa, and walked out of the loft. Taking the stairs two at a time, she let the cool winter air wash over her as she sped out into the town.

She tried not to think as she let her feet guide her, not paying attention to the people she passed or where she was going. Instead she focused on the sharp air which cut through her jacket, the weather too cold for her outfit but _god_ it felt better than thinking about losing her friends, her _family_ again when she’d just found them, had started to feel like a _daughter-_

“Swan?” Hook’s voice cut through Emma’s thoughts, and she spun on her heel to face him. She hadn’t noticed him arrive, hadn’t noticed how close he was. “Are you ok?”

She wouldn’t cry. She _wouldn’t_ cry. So instead, Emma nodded tersely. “Fine. Thank you.”

Hook blatantly didn’t believe her, but smiled nonetheless. “Of course. Just out for a stroll?”

Emma nodded again, blaming the sharp air for the tears pricking her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, meagre protection against the cold, but better than nothing. Hook looked at her, _he was always looking at her_ , and offered his elbow. “Care to join me for a drink?”

She let out a hollow laugh. “One last try for my neck, huh?”

Hurt flickered across Hook’s face as he lowered his arm. “I meant the Rabbit Hole, given we’re only a street away. For old times’ sake.”

Emma couldn’t help but snort. “You mean the one time we met there and I told you that Gold would probably kill you?”

“Good times, don’t you think?”

Emma couldn’t help but smile a bit, and slid her arm through Hook’s, despite it being at his side. “Go on, then. One last time.” They began to walk, stepping quietly in time with each other, before Emma nudged Hook in the ribs with her elbow.

“Got any cards?”

* * *

She blamed the rum for getting home as late as she did. Although it was barely 9, it was late enough for a last evening with your friends-turned-parents.

But the Rabbit Hole had been vibrant, various members of Storybrooke cheering and drinking to their last night in the Land Without Magic, and it was almost as addictive as letting herself look at Hook as much as she wanted. It was her last chance to, after all.

But when the clock struck 9, and the first text from Mary-Margaret came through, a well of guilt pooled in Emma’s gut. Like Cinderella with a much earlier curfew, she tugged Hook out of the bar, not _insisting_ he walked her home, but at this point too tipsy to care if she was being obvious.

She kept her arm linked through his, neither of them speaking as they ambled back to the loft, in the odd in-between of not quite goodbye but knowing it was happening soon. They passed the clock tower, ticking away the minutes left of her life in Storybrooke, and Emma shot it a venomous look.

Emma only unlinked her arm from Hook’s when they got to the loft. He shot her a warm smile as she dug out her key, and it undid her. In a move that surprised them both Emma flung her arms around Hook’s shoulders, pulling him close and burying her head in his neck.

“It’s not _fair,_ ” she whispered as he splayed his hand against her back, carefully running his hook up and down soothingly.

“Aye,” he agreed quietly. “It’s not.” Emma squeezed her eyes closed, and didn’t pull away for a good minute, the longest she’d let anyone other than Henry or her parents hold her in months. When she finally lifted her head and pushed Hook away, she still hadn’t opened her eyes. She steeled herself, looked into his unfaltering gaze, and swallowed.

“I – David and Mary-Margaret are waiting,” she said, her mouth dry. “I’ll see you tomorrow. For – for goodbye. I’ll – I’ll be the one in the yellow car,” she tried to joke.

Hook nodded, not saying anything. He lifted his hand and brushed Emma’s hair behind her ear slowly, before turning around and walking down the stairs.

She only rubbed her eyes when she was sure he was gone, and walked back inside her home for her last night.

Mary-Margaret and David didn’t comment; they simply patted the seat between them on the sofa, and curled around Emma when she leaned into them.

* * *

The fog was slowly drifting over Storybrooke as they waited at the town line.

Emma’s yellow bug was all packed, ready to go at the last possible minute. Regina was on her knees, rubbing Henry’s arms gently, speaking softly to him as tears unashamedly fell down his cheeks. She rubbed them away with her thumbs as the fog rolled closer, and Emma slammed the boot of the bug shut before turning to face the large group waiting to wave her and Henry off.

The treeline was fading, slowly dissolving out of existence, and Emma tried not to scream as she walked towards her family.

Mary-Margaret wasted no time, pulling Emma into another hug in an attempt to make up for all the time they had lost, and time they were losing.

“We’ll find you, Emma,” she said fiercely as the two women gripped each other tightly. She only let Emma go when David rested a hand on her shoulder, before hugging Emma himself.

“We will _always_ find you,” he promised, giving Emma a kiss on the forehead as he pulled away. Emma nodded.

“I love you guys. You know that, right?” Emma said, voice hoarse, grabbing both of their hands urgently.

“Of course, Emma. We love you too,” David said with a watery smile. Mary-Margaret wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her cardigan.

A tug on Emma’s jacket turned her attention to Henry. “Mom says we have to go soon. I just wanna say bye to Grandma and Grandpa,” he said, his voice small. Emma took a step back, pushing Henry forward.

“Of course, kid.” Emma walked over to Regina, who was brushing dirt off the knees of her pantsuit. “Regina – thank y-”

“ _Don’t_ thank me,” Regina snapped, looking down at the ground. “Just – take care of him, okay?”

Emma let out a shaky breath. “Of course. He’s our son.”

At the sob Regina was clearly trying to hold back, Emma turned to the one person she’d not spoken to yet. Avoiding him was, at this point, out of the question; the fog crept ever closer, and so when Emma moved in front of Hook, there wasn’t much time for all she wanted to say.

She settled for “Thank you. For everything.”

Hook met her gaze dead-on, his eyes a shimmering blue, and gently took her hand.

“Not a day will go by that I won’t think about you,” he promised. Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Regina’s voice cut through before she could.

“You have to go. _Now.”_

Emma squeezed Hook’s hand before dropping it, turned to leave, and then went, “Oh, _fuck_ it,” and spun back around to pull him into a kiss.

It was a quick press of her lips against his, only long enough to make him sigh against her, and when Emma let go he reached out instinctively to keep her close. She didn’t give him time to respond, striding to the car where Henry was waiting, seatbelt already on, eyebrows shooting up into his fringe.

“Come on kid,” she said gruffly, twisting the key in the ignition and clicking her seatbelt into place. She wiped her eyes once before looking in the rearview mirror, moving the gearstick and pressing her foot down onto the acceleration.

She allowed herself one last look at her parents’ faces before looking forward to the road, Henry twisting round in his seat as she drove forward.

The town line drew closer, and as she braced herself to cross it, Henry _screamed._

“Mom! STOP!”

Emma floored the brakes, stopping the car and turning to look at her son.

“Are you okay? Kid, what the-”

“Mom, the mist – it’s _gone!”_ Henry was already unbuckling his seatbelt and he leapt out of the car as Emma adjusted the mirror to look. Sure enough, Storybrooke seemed to be manifesting before her eyes, and she followed Henry’s lead as the townsfolk looked at them in confusion. Regina was the first to catch on, and ran towards Henry as fast as her heels would let her. By the time Mary-Margaret and David had realised what was happening, Emma was out of the car and trying to figure out what was going on.

“Uh – does that usually happen?” Emma said when she got to Regina, gesturing at the town. “Did your spell not work? Because if I have to try and go back into the Hellmouth…”

Regina looked up from hugging Henry, waggling her eyebrows at Emma. “Oh no, Saviour, my spell was perfect. Unbreakable, even, except for one big exception.” She tilted her head at Hook. “Only _your_ True Love would be a centuries-old vampire pirate, Miss Swan. You have odd taste in men.”

Emma’s eyes widened, and she barely had time to breathe before Mary-Margaret jumped on her.

“You did it you did it you _did it!”_ Mary-Margaret squealed. “Oh, I’m so happy for you! And your father owes me fifty dollars!” Mary-Margaret stood back and held Emma’s face in her hands. “This is a _wonderful_ day!”

“Wait, true love? As in capital T, capital L True Love?” Emma blinked. “With Hook? _Fifty dollars?”_ Emma blinked, looking over where Hook stood, mouth gaping open in apparent shock, as David looked him over with surprise.

Mary-Margaret grinned. “Yes, yes, yes, and we had a bet about it. Oh, this is so _exciting!”_ She hooked her arm through Emma’s and dragged her over, Emma herself still in somewhat of a daze at the chain of events.

Hook recovered first.

“Back already, love? Knew you couldn’t bear to stay away long,” he winked.

David groaned. “Really Emma, _him?_ Any chance I can convince you Archie is a great guy?”

Emma let out a laugh, ignoring Archie’s hurt “Hey!” in the background.

“Does this mean that next time you kiss me you’ll stay around for longer than ten seconds?” Hook asked, grinning ear to ear. David threw up his hands and walked away, Mary-Margaret following him with a reminder that he owed her money.

Emma couldn’t help but match his grin. “Let’s find out,” she said, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down again.

The rest of the town left very quickly, Regina covering Henry’s eyes as they left in a swirl of magic.

* * *

The knock on the door was, at this point, not a surprise. Emma swung it open, one eyebrow raised at the figure she knew would be waiting.

“You’re early,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not ready yet.”

Hook shrugged. “More time with you is hardly something I want to complain about,” he replied, pulling out a deck of cards from the pocket of his jeans. “I brought entertainment whilst you ready yourself, anyway.”

Emma opened the door all the way, shaking her head. “Come on in, then. I won’t be long.”

“Can I help you get ready?” Hook practically purred as he stepped through the threshold. Emma shot him a glare.

“ _No_ , because I had to wear a turtleneck for a week last time you helped me ‘get ready’,” she said sternly, causing Hook to grin.

“You agreed,” he reminded her. “Quite happily, if memory serves.” He could _feel_ her rolling her eyes.

“And I’m not agreeing today.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs, leaving him in the living room below. He sighed, looked at the deck of cards in his hand, and back up the stairs.

Leaning on the staircase, he looked up and batted his eyes at Emma. “Can I try and convince you, at least?”

Emma’s head popped out from her bedroom, blonde hair falling over the bannister.

“Yes.”

Hook _leapt_ up the stairs.

* * *

She wore a turtleneck for another week.

* * *

_End._


End file.
